Wait for Me (the untold story)
by tigerpanther
Summary: This story happened after the accident in Wait For Me. Someone requested that I should write something about it, the things before the happy ending, so, here goes :D AoKaga (One shot)


**Wait for Me (the untold story)**

**This story happened after the accident in Wait For Me. Someone requested that I should write something about it, the things before the happy ending, so, here goes :D AoKaga**

**So, before continuing my other stories, which I haven't updated for quite some time, someone requested/asked if I could write what happens before the happy ending of my fanfic Wait For Me. Oh thank you everyone who read/reviewed/followed/and favorite(d) it. Thank you!**

**Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Warning: unedited/bad grammar/Ooc-probably**

* * *

…..

Aomine knows, he knows how bad the accident was. Kagami's head hit the hard road, though his hands landed first, the impact still, made his redhead vomit blood. And the bluenette was sure that once you gag after a head injury, you need to hurry up and do something, at least let the experts do something.

"It's a matter of life and death on the line." The nurse said, as he asked them to wait outside the Emergency Room.

With blood stained on his shirt, the tanned boy just stared at the closed door. He wanted to cry so badly, to just hide from everyone, or to just vanish in an instant. "He already vomited blood." He whispered. His inner voice had been telling him to be ready and just accept it, but he can't. Not now. Not when he already said Kagami what he really felt and Kagami also feel the same.

Trying, desperately, to think positively, he looks at the other guys he's with. Bad move. Kise's sitting in his right side, he also had blood in his shirt, though not as much, and the blond is crying. Silently, just letting his tears flow, his mouth is tightly shut, and his knuckles are placed in his knees, trembling. Hope's almost slipping away.

Kuroko's nowhere to be found. But Aomine had an idea where he is, somewhere secluded. He also knew that the teal-head is blaming his self. "It's my entire fault." He repeatedly sobbed inside the ambulance a while ago.

And in front of Aomine, Himuro is sitting in the floor, just beside the ER's door. The boy whom he always saw as composed and calm suddenly had a 360 change. He's talking to someone in his phone, sobbing and shouting, and trembling. He leaned his back on the wall behind him, harshly messed up his hair, tears flowing from his closed eyes, and his fingers shake as the boy tried to hold on the phone.

Aomine may not be an expert in English but he understands what Himuro's been saying over and over again.

"I'm really sorry uncle."

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry…"

As much as he wanted to stay strong, as much as he wanted to think that it will be alright, as much as he wanted to believe that Kagami Taiga will survive, the people around him made him lose all the hope he's been holding on to.

He forced to hide his tears and cleared his throat, but sob slips out of his mouth. He then decided to look at the white door in front of him. The Emergency Room's sign light was lit up, an indication that someone's being treated there.

As the second hand of the clock hanging in a nearby wall moves, he's losing his patience. "You're always like this Kagami. You're always there, so near. So near that if I step forward and reach, I could touch you and hold you. But you were always like this, it always feels like there's an invisible wall between us. Please let me take that one step." He sighed.

"Aominecchi…" Kise whispered and patted his shoulder gently. It had been hours and yet the door's still close, Kuroko had already come back and now, he is sitting beside Himuro and they're talking about something. They all calmed down, a bit. Tired of crying, their eyes are swollen, and they all look lifeless. The blond bit back a sob.

"Kise, what will I do?" He asked. He needed an answer, he needed to say what he wanted to say, or else he'll lose his mind. "I don't know, what w-will—"

Aomine stopped as the white door finally opened. The doctor is the first who went out of the room. They all stand up, waiting.

"Who's a family member of the patient?" He asked.

"I'm his brother." Himuro weakly stated. "Taiga's dad, I just called him and he told me he's going back here as fast as he could."

The doctor nodded. "The operation is a success; we stopped the bleeding in his head. There are few broken bones, but the good news is he's out of danger."

That last sentence light up their hopes again. 'He survived!'

"The bad news is, we don't know when he will wake up."

"What does that mean?" Himuro inquired, trying and desperately waiting for a positive answer.

"We're still observing the patient. If he's still unconscious within two weeks and there's no sign of recovery in his brain, then I'm afraid that we will conclude that he's in coma… I'm sorry, but I'm telling you this as early as now."

"No…" The bluenette voiced out the word that is flashed in his head. "No fucking way."

"There's still hope, his body and brain is traumatized that's why the patient needs help. Talk to him, encourage him, and make him feel that you're not going to leave him. Let's all work together for his recovery." The doctor smiled.

Some nurses and assistants pushed the redhead's bed to his room.

Aomine's thought that there's an invisible hand squeezing his heart painfully. The sight of his Taiga, it made him almost loses his mind. Kagami's head (from forehead to the top) was wrapped in white and clean bandages, it is clearly seen that his hair was also shaved. His lips were cut, there's a bruise under his right eye, and both arms were casted.

His stomach performed a summersault and Aomine lost his ability to talk. He felt so sad. He's alone again. 'Basketball…what about our basketball? Kagami, you were the one who always gave me the reason to keep on playing.' He thought. They followed Kagami silently.

Later that day, the redhead's friends visited him. As for the four boys, they refused to leave even though they're dirty, smelly, and tired. But when the visiting hour is almost over, they were forced to leave.

…..

Four days had passed but still no change. Kagami Taiga is peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. He looks so peaceful, which almost made Aomine think that it's okay since the redhead won't feel pain anymore if things go— "No," he shook his head. "Aho, stop thinking nonsense."

Yesterday, they met Kagami's dad. They had a few resemblance, like his height and built, but other than that, nothing else. The man refuses to leave, just like Aomine, Himuro, and Kuroko. Kise had to deal with his modeling career and basketball practices, though he made sure to visit in his free time. Seirin's always there after their afternoon practice, even Midorima and Murasakibara visited. You won't think about it but even the mighty Akashi Seijuro showed up.

They joked around, talked around, making sure that the atmosphere's always light and cheerful.

The conflict between Aomine and Himuro was forgotten for the meantime, yet they knew that they had to talk about it. A while ago, Kagami's old man excused himself because he needed to, at least get some fresh air. That was the time Aomine decided to confront Himuro.

"Himuro, we need to talk." The pale boy, who was sitting beside Kagami's bed look up and squeezed Taiga's fingers. Aomine sat up at the corner of the patient's bed.

"Okay." He didn't move or look at the bluenette at all.

"I have to ask, why…why—"

"Why am I so selfish and not listening to what Taiga wanted to say?" Himuro finished the sentence.

"Yeah, why are you such an asshole?" Aomine laughed.

"Well, it will be a very long story."

"We have all day." The bluenette countered, looking at Kagami's sleeping face. "He looks like he's just sleeping."

"True, but Taiga, when he sleeps, he's always moving around and sometimes falling from his bed." He chuckled.

"You mean you slept together?" Aomine asked, trying to sound that it's nothing.

"If you mean slept as in really sleep, then yes. But I never had sex with him, relax." Himuro said in a very calm voice. "Are you ready to hear the long story?"

Aomine nodded in response.

"I met Taiga when we were in America. He's a friendly boy. Though, he hated showing off. I taught him basketball and he had learned it in just a short time. He's very confident too, I can still remember how he stands up in front of Alex and told her that he wanted her to teach us." Himuro chuckled.

"Not later than that, I gave him the ring and we believed that we're brothers, really brothers. I don't think I had to tell you every detail about it, but there's a time when I feel like I don't want to be his brother anymore. I don't want to be just his brother, I want more. And I was disgusted on myself. I'm also scared, I started to love my little brother more than I should have to."

"I ended up pushing and hurting him away, by the time I was ready to tell him the truth behind my attitude, he already went back here."

"Before the Winter Cup championship, we made up. He forgave me, and I thought it was enough. As long as we're together again, I won't do anything drastic. Because Aomine-san, that was the first time I saw his eyes sparkle when he talks about someone else. And I knew that, even though it's painful, my little brother finally, is in love with someone. He's always talking about you and your one-on-ones." Himuro sighed.

"Then one night, he called me. He was crying. Taiga never cried, he never did after his fist fight with those bullies way back when he was twelve. Then I know, he was feeling something more painful that any physical harm can give. His heart was broken. To be honest, I hated you so much that time, and yes, I hate you until now. And I promised to myself that I will protect him even if I had to become selfish."

"I skip school the next day and visited him. He was such a mess. His eyes are swollen, he didn't eat at all, and he's just there, sitting and staring. He never told me your name yet. Not until it was time for me to go home."

"He said that 'Aomine and Kuroko decided to be together again', and then he sobbed and cried. And he was like that for a month. He decided to distance himself right? But in the end, I told him that he had to accept it and face you both, or else he will never move on."

"Then, I made sure that I'm always there every weekend or holiday. I called him every night, chatted with him, or just make sure that he's okay. I really thought he would end up loving me. But he never did. I know that."

"Out of the blue, he called me that Kuroko-kun and you broke up. I panicked. If only I had more time, I can make him love me before you realize something. But it was too late, that afternoon in the basketball court, when Kuroko-kun almost blurted out who you really love Aomine, I can't help but to run and rushed to him. I'm not forcing my tears that day, it really came out but at the same time I know Taiga's weakness is seeing his friends cry."

"I know you still remember that day too, the day I took him away from you. And you know, when you run away after Taiga reaching out for me, I saw how confused he looks like. Kuroko was speechless, and I know that was my chance, chance to make things right."

"That night, he said he had to buy something in the convenience store, even though I know he's meeting up with you. I know because I read his inbox, I stalked him, hide in the bushes, but it was already dark and there's no one around, hearing your conversation is easy."

"When I heard him say 'Wait for me' and you answered him instantly that you will, I was driven by madness. I became possessive, and tried everything I can, using my tears and plea so that he won't meet you at all. I yelled at him when he's planning for a one-on-one with you, I cried when he wanted to break up, I forced him and tied him by my side."

"You think you'll prevent him loving me?" Aomine asked, anger is in his tone, for five months, his Taiga was tied up. Five fucking months!

"I think, as long as it's like that, you'll lose patience and decided to go out there and grab someone around. And Taiga will be there to witness it, and finally realize that I'm the one for him. That you were someone who won't hold on to him if it took you years of waiting."

"You're stupid you know that?!" Aomine stands up. "You think Kagami will love you if you're like that?"

"I have to do what I had to do Aomine-san. Don't say something shit like you deserve him because no fucking way I am agreeing with that." He stands up and faced Aomine.

"But he deserves to be happy asshole." The bluenette hissed.

"Yes," Himuro whispered. "Yes he do, that's why as long as he's happy, even though it's not me, as long as he opened his eyes again, I'll support him. All I want now is him waking up."

"Bastard. You had to see Kagami almost lifeless before you learn your lesson huh?" Aomine narrowed his eyes and grabbed Himuro's shirt harshly.

"Well you're an asshole yourself, fucking his best friend and when it didn't work out, you just realize that Taiga's free and—"

"Shut up asshole, I never fucked Tetsu, we never did that."

"Really, well, good to know." Himuro sarcastically commented as he rolled his eyes.

"I said shut the—"

They both paused. Not because they almost lose their cool and started punching each other inside the hospital and beside the unconscious person they love. But because they heard a grunt, they look at the source of the sound and both their eyes widened. Kagami's eyes are half open.

"Last time I remember, you two are bickering so loud. Now you're still doing the same thing, it's really annoying hearing your curses you know." He said weakly, and tried to move his hand to remove the oxygen hose connected in his nose. But Kagami winced as he felt pain. His arms, both, are in a cast.

"T-Taiga!" Himuro jumped in shock and happiness, he immediately pushes the emergency button in the wall to call the nurse.

"Kagami!" Aomine said at the same time.

Kagami smiled weakly and closed his eyes again. "I want to sleep, so please shut up."

Aomine gave him a light kiss in his nose, not caring about the tubes and stuffs around his Taiga's face. "Thank goodness." He cried. "Thank you." Aomine thanked the one who save Kagami. "Thank you."

…..

Taiga's happy that his head is covered with bandages, at least he doesn't have to show his shaved head. We all know who Kagami chose by the end. It was Aomine.

* * *

All of them learned their lesson, especially Kagami. He didn't accepted Aomine's feelings right after his recovery. They already graduated in high school and yet all Aomine hears from the redhead when he's asking him about dating is that word again, "Wait for me asshole, or you can just go fuck someone else if you can't wait."

Aomine waited. Not patiently though, he always annoy the hell out of Kagami and his Seirin and Too, and everyone surrounding the redhead, or him. His a jackass and no one can change that.

Finally, when they were both invited to play for professional basketball teams, Kagami accepted Aomine's feelings. Boy, it really tested Aomine's patience, love, and cash.

Winning Kagami Taiga back is such a sacrifice. But sacrifices, by the end, really made him regret nothing. Sometimes, it hunted them down, the day they almost lose each other. The good thing is they've promised that they'd be together to face everything, for better or for worse, or for richer or for poorer— wait it doesn't apply at all. They're rich, cash is not a problem anymore, come on, they're professional and popular basketball players, playing or not, they receive paychecks, really big pay checks. And they have endorsements and sponsors, and basketball fans love them.

Oh yeah, as for Kuroko, well he really is straight and was in love with Aomine's childhood friend all along. Kise, being a popular model and all, had no problem when it comes to girls, but he chooses his senpai. And Himuro, he's happy now with a giant purple head that always shove sweet foods in his mouth when he's lonely. Both he and his little brother always communicated. It took all of them along time before finally reaching that happiness they always wanted to have. Who says it will be easy in the first place?

* * *

…..

END

**To the one who requested this, here you go, hope that you like it. And to everyone who reviewed and cried with me, and click follow and favorite in my other story, I hope you enjoyed this one too. And thank you, and sorry about the mistakes and errors here, English is not my native language. And I really had to continue the other stories.**


End file.
